


The Five Senses

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: This is a Choose Your Man Adventure, really. Pick one and read on!





	The Five Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choose Your Man Adventure, really. Pick one and read on!

I was in the dark. Blindfolded, bound. The tight leather straps, wrapped around my torso, under my breasts, around my neck and down to my heated center. Every deep breath I took, pulled at my swollen lips, increasing the arousal. 

The only sound in the room were my shallow hitched breaths. The anticipation had me completely on edge. Phantom sounds surrounded me, but I knew I was alone in the room. I knew he had left the door open, I could feel the draft across my stiff nipples and my toes, cold from the concrete floor. 

I whipped my head around toward the sound of boots in the hallway. I heard him shuffle into the room. I heard his belt. I heard his jean hit the floor. I heard the soft thud of his shirts as they landed somewhere in the room. Each sound increased my arousal. 

His knuckles brushed my cheek, trailed down my neck, grabbed at my breasts, massaging. His fingertips, skilled, pulled and twisted my nipple. His hand, firm on the back of my head, held me in place. He moved away, leaving me chilled. 

I heard him in front of me now. I looked up, though I could not see. No, down, he was lower, on his knees. I felt his strong hands as they floated up my thighs, pushing them apart. I felt his breath on my flesh. I felt goosebumps break out over my skin everywhere he was. I felt his tongue flick over the lips of my pussy. 

Though my eyes could not see, my mind was clear. He was front and center where I wanted him. His tongue lapping at my wetness. I have watched it a thousand times. His eyes looking up at me as he plunged two fingers inside me. 

I could smell his scent drift from him as he worked me over, both of us sweating now. I could smell my own juices as they clung to his stubbled face, coating his chin and lips, as he brought me to new heights like this. I screamed his name and my body shook, rocked to the core with the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced with anyone. 

I felt his hands ghost up my sides. I smelled his musk mixed with coffee. I saw him in my mind, a satisfied smile playing at his lips. I heard his ragged breaths. Finally I tasted myself on his lips as they found mine. The kiss was gentle, like my lover; experimental like our sexual escapades with him. Nothing about this moment was unplanned. Except for the way I felt, saw, smelled, heard and tasted. I was on overload and that was half the fun.


End file.
